


Emotions

by Luxaria



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i'll try hard to keep these fluffy, these two and their banter during makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of stories about Blake and Yang in a variety of lives, prompted by the 100% definitive pop album of the year, Emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's great? Bumbleby. You know what else is great? Emotions by Carly Rae Jepsen. Therefore any excuse for me to write about the Bees while listening to her album on repeat is an excuse I am gonna firmly grasp with both hands and run with.
> 
> Will I ever complete this whole album? Who even knows. Are these gonna get away from me as I veer wildly away from each song? Yep. Do I care about that last bit? Nope. Will there be a lot of Bees? A fuckton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your fantasy, dream about me and all we could do with this emotion.
> 
> What do you do when you start having... inappropriate... dreams about your partner? Head off to the rooftop of sexual tension of course!

_Her golden eyes reflected the moonlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains, a sliver was enough to reveal the hunger in her eyes as she smirked- looking every bit the predator her ears betray. A pink tongue darts out to wet her lips as she moves in for the kill, closing the distance between their mouths as a hand trails its way down, down to trace her hip bone and the edge of her underwear, slipping under the waistband. Her hips buck trying to increase the contact but she moves her hand tortuously slow, missing all the most sensitive spots._

_The kiss breaks, allowing her to speak, “Blake-”_

The sudden realisation of what was happening shocks Yang awake with a gasp- that is _not_ the sort of dream you should be having about your partner.  Her breathing is heavy as she tries to comprehend what brought on the… _fantasy_ … about Blake, far more intense than any of the previous ones had been but still not enough for her to satisfy whatever traitorous and hormonal part of her yearned for more of it. Good teammates shouldn’t imagine what she looks like with love bites in hard to hide places, what she looks with the morning sun hitting her face, what she looks like as she’s just about to- nope, _Yang pull yourself together!_ Not only had she woken up in the middle of the night- two fifteen according to her blinding scroll- but she was now far too… hot and bothered... to have any chance of getting back to sleep in this state. With a quiet groan she slid herself off her bed, threw on a low pair of trainers and headed out to get some air. Cool down and look at the stars; calm down and try and push any thoughts of Blake out of her head.

* * *

 

_She’d known it was a dream from the start, she’d never actually look at her like that in reality, it was just a figment of her over-imaginative (and a little bit frustrated) sub-conscious. These dreams had gotten more elaborate as the weeks had gone on and she’d started to fixate on them; from her pulling her into closets to have her way with her to romantic meetings straight out of one of her books- Yang never failed to excite her. The confident smirk on her face as she drew her in for a breathtaking kiss, the dazzling grin at her flushed face as she hoisted her higher on her hips to increase the friction between them, the wall cold against her back and Yang hot against her front-_

A sudden gasp, which wouldn’t have been out of place in her dream, came from the bed above waking her from the fantasy. She could hear Yang breathing heavily and the temperature of the room was slightly above its normal Weiss approved level, _could it a be bad dream?_ Everyone had bad dreams sometimes and her partner was no exception to the rule, she just tended to not talk about them, brushing off all concerns to instead deal with her teammates’ problems, selfless to a fault. The light of Yang’s scroll momentarily filled the room before the bed creaked and she swung herself down to the ground with a groan. Rustling filled the room as she looked for something and then headed out the room, making sure to close the door as gently as possible. Blake waited a few minutes before making up her mind to follow her, quickly changing into a more suitable outfit for sneaking about the school in the middle of the night. A hoodie was zipped over the tank top- she had a pretty solid idea where Yang had headed off to take a breather- before left the dorm to find her partner.

* * *

 

The rooftop of the dorm wasn’t exactly a common place to hang out, there wasn’t much up there to do and there were better views of Vale from comfier places on the campus, but in the middle of the night it was an unparalleled thinking spot. _And hook up spot too probably_ , Yang thought to herself, _though not at this time on a- urgh- very early Tuesday morning_. Trying desperately not to think about the person she would prefer to be hooking up with at that moment- instead of sitting alone- she focused on the orange haze of the lights of Vale in the distance. In that direction, the stars were partially obscured but in the opposite direction, towards the Emerald Forest, stars twinkled happily in the clear sky. Distracted by the stars, she only vaguely registered the sound of the door to the roof being opened and footsteps that led behind her.

“Bad dream?”

A far too familiar voice from behind her made her jump slightly, _of course it’s her, literally the only person I don’t want to look at right now-_ can’t _look at right now, not after a dream where she had a starring role._

“It was a dream, I just can’t exactly tell if it’s good or bad at the moment,” she shrugged, “Torturous might be a good way to describe it, or frustrating maybe.”

“A jack of all trades dream,” she could _hear_ the smirk on face, “Sounds interesting, want to talk about it?”

 _Nope, and especially not with you- the less you know the better for my sanity._ But she didn’t say that, hoping a simple shake of her head would be enough to get her to drop it.

“Not particularly and not right now. Right now I just want to sit here, enjoy the quiet and slightly freak out that I am gonna be shattered for tomorrow’s classes.”

“It looks like I will be shattered right along with you- solidarity amongst partners right?”

As Blake sat down, swinging her legs over the edge to join her, Yang thanked whatever god was up there for not letting her come out in her usual sleepwear; the memories of the dream were far too fresh to allow her to do _any_ thinking if she’d turned up in anything that _revealing_. She took in the outfit her partner was wearing and realised something.

“Nice shorts,” grinning as she nodded down at the pair of bright yellow training shorts that were most definitely not Blake’s, whose face visibly reddened even in the low light.

“Shut up,” she poked Yang in the shoulder lightly, “It’s not my fault your clothes are all over our room, these were the closest to my bed; I didn’t think coming out in my silk nightie would be a very smart idea.”

Yang snorted, “We’ll make a huntress out of you yet Miss Belladonna, with survival skills like that-” A stronger shove unbalanced her, breaking her Port impression, “ _Woah_ \- I’m pretty sure shoving your partner off a building in the middle of the night is grounds for _at least_ a detention- even in Beacon. Besides if you get cold, due to your _nightie_ , in the field I’m literally always the warmest person around, you’re not gonna die of hypothermia on my watch.”

Blake rolled her eyes and leant forward, eyeing up the drop, “You’ve survived worse and I’m almost certain I’d be up for some sort of reward from Glynda,” Her tone became playful, “Plus I’d get to keep the shorts- I have to say it’s sounding awfully tempting- you’re gonna have to give some reasons in your defense.”

The blonde laughed, it was moments like this made her glad she ended up with Blake- the faunus had a great sense of humour once you chipped away at the walls she’d built over the years.

“I’ll let you keep the shorts if you promise not to tip me over the edge, besides,” she poked her partner’s thigh, “I _was_ gonna let you keep them anyway before you cruelly blackmailed me- they look good on you.” She kept quiet just _how good_ she thought they looked on her-Yang had never thought of herself as a possessive person but the idea of Blake wearing her clothes was stirring up some far too familiar feelings in her stomach.

She laughed, missing Yang’s inner realisations, “If I knew you were going to be giving your clothes away that easily I would have snagged that grey hoodie you have- it looks great for reading in. Warm. Snuggly.”

“Call it a partner privilege, only for you, Blake. But we’re going to have to enter into negotiations on the hoodie- that’s my favourite one, you _know_ I wear it literally all the time.” Judging by the slightly bashful look on her face, Blake had picked that particular article of clothing for that exact reason even if Yang couldn’t work out why. They sat in a companionable silence, the wind rustling through the trees far below, the occasional hoot from an owl breaking through the night.

Yang was the first one to break the silence.

“You know, you might be a light sleeper but you aren’t _that much_ of a light sleeper- you slept through Ruby and Weiss arguing about the colour of Zwei’s collar once.” That had been a loud one, despite it happening at half six in the morning, “And I made sure to be extra quiet as to not disturb your sleep _even with_ your cute kitty ears acting as lookouts; so what’s up with you? Bad dream?” She stuck out her tongue, “Complicated dream?”

“I’ll go with complicated thank you very much, though I don’t know if it matches up to your _frustrating_ dream. It doesn’t matter though since it wasn’t important, I’m awake now and it was just a dream.” A surprisingly bitter smile graced her lips as she leant back and took a deep breath in, exposing her neck- _not the time brain, not the time_ , “That’s all it was- a dream and it’s not real so there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

“You’d tell me if it was actually important though?” Blake nodded, “I guess we won’t be telling each other about our _complicated_ dreams then, anything else you want to get off your chest? Is there some juicy Beacon gossip I have somehow missed out on?” She hooked an arm around her friend, “Did Nora do something funny again- I know you and Ren talk so don’t try and hide it from me.”

Yang’s chin came to rest on Blake’s shoulder, both of them staring intently out into dark Emerald Forest trying not to look at each other in fear of being caught staring by the other.

“Nora hasn’t done anything funny recently that you haven’t been there to witness; as Team Collateral damage you two spend a worrying amount of time together- no wonder Glynda has it out for you.”

“Pfft, that’s why we have Team Crouching Ninja, Hidden Nerd looking out for us,” she bumped her head into Blake’s, “ _Heh,_ nerds.” Yang’s small exhale of a chuckle blew cold air right onto her partner’s neck, a neck that was already hypersensitive from having her teammate in such close quarters, causing a full body shiver to overcome her.

The brawler noticed immediately, much to Blake’s dismay, “Are you cold? I wasn’t joking earlier when I said I could warm you up, I’m sure you’ve noticed but I am pretty hot.” Her customary grin slid onto her face before she even realised what she said, releasing the Faunus from her hug. “I mean- _ahem_ \- I, uh- well er my semblance is fire and, well my body temperature always runs pretty hot, which- uh- I’m sure you’ve noticed. Because you’re not dumb.” Blake’s grin in response was blinding as she watched Yang get more and more flustered as she tripped over words trying to explain herself, hands anxiously waving about.

“Yes you are hot, Yang,” a mischievous grin snuck onto her face, “and you aren’t half bad looking either.” Her partner choked again, “Oh come on, I’d have to be blind or dumb to not notice and, as you just pointed out, I am not dumb and I am definitely not blind,” she cocked an eyebrow at the flushed blonde, “Since when could Yang Xiao Long not take a compliment?”

 _Since the moment it came from you_ \- was what she wanted to say but the words didn’t seem to want to come out, instead she shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, “I mean it’s just more of a surprise coming from you, when we first met I don’t think I could have imagined you saying stuff like that.”

Blake grinned and wiggled her ears- the cat ones, “Oh you know me, just full of surprises.”

“It’s a good thing I love surprises then, but I feel like you’ve used up your biggest one so there’s no sweat there. Though I am kinda surprised you found me up here in the middle of the night, _I_ probably wouldn’t have found me up here.”

She hummed for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know, I just kinda knew- it was here or the gym at least and you didn’t look dressed for the gym. We’ve been partners for a while now I should hope I can find you when you run off in the middle of the night.”

The knowledge that someone cared that much about her, that someone knew her well enough to work out her hiding spot made her heart soar. Blake truly was the best friend she’d ever had, _all the more reason not to ruin it with stupid emotional dreams; dreams that you should not be having about her._

“This was the place most likely to be empty- I just wanted to be alone,” Blake stiffened beside her, “No, no- well, I wanted to be alone but y’know- you’re an exception.” She sighed, _you’re an exception to quite a lot of things._ So many things she wanted to say, that she _should say,_ she just couldn’t get them out around her partner.

Her partner who was staring at her oddly, making Yang realise she’d gone silent. “Yeah, you’re lucky Jaune and Pyrrha don’t spar up here at,” Blake checked her scroll, “Two forty-five in the morning, I don’t know if I could take the sexual tension.”

 _Not that there’s no tension here right now_ , though Yang wasn’t going to bring it up considering it could all just be inside her head and looking any jumpier in front of Blake was just going to start creating more questions. So naturally she leapt on the change in the conversation topic with gusto.

“Completely one-sided sexual tension I might add, it’s so obvious she’s into him and the blind idiot can’t see it. I don’t get why she picked him though,” She pouted dramatically and lay back on the roof, “Are we not good enough for her?”

“I don’t think she bats for that team Yang- judging by her unfortunate infatuation with Jaune- so sadly no four times Mistral Tournament champion and Pumpkin Pete’s mascot for us.”

“Pfft just do both, why limit yourself to one side?” Even being unable to see Blake’s face Yang knew she was smiling- they’d had this conversation before after a comment about a passing girl had sparked a debate about what each of them thought was the most attractive quality about her before they’d noticed. Despite the fact they’d ended up on opposite sides of the argument it had been nice to realise that they had more in common than just being partners.

Yang drew herself up on her elbows, getting a better look at Blake’s back, suddenly deciding to be a bit bolder, _no risk, no reward- that’s what they say, right?_

“What if Jaune did though- don’t laugh, it could happen- what if he wised up, what if he just doesn’t think he’s good enough for her? What if he really just doesn’t realise right now? What’s his play? What do you do when you’re in love with someone who you’re gonna be stuck with for at least another three years?”

Turning from her scrutiny of the stars Blake turned to look at her, stretching her legs out and leaning against the crest of the roof. She bit her lip.

“That’s a big _if_ Yang, he’s still into Weiss despite her rejecting him at least 3 times by now.”

 _Screw it, I’m gonna go for it._ “Maybe they’re just scared of moving forward; they have a good thing going as partners right now- what if they don’t want to ruin it?” Yang was sitting upright now and was now opposite Blake.

“But what if they could make a good thing even better, what if they both want the same thing but they just don’t know it?” She shook her head tersely, throwing her hands in the air, “I don’t know! What if they’re both just afraid to make the first move?”

“Please tell me you aren’t talking about Pyrrha and Jaune anymore.” The sheer amount of desperation in her voice surprises her but it was too late to do anything about it, too late to do anything but try and swallow the hoarseness away. Blake stared back at her, the intense look in her eyes a painful reminder of the exact reason she was on the roof in the first place.

“I don’t think I am.”

* * *

 

 _I don’t think I am_ , Blake had never said five more important words in her life. Throwing caution to the wind she straddled Yang and pulled her in for a kiss, praying that her intuition and knowledge of her partner was not going to fail her now. Thankfully it seemed that the subtle hints the blonde had been dropping were actually real and not just all in her head since she was now, very willingly, reciprocating the kiss.

“I didn’t know it was mutual…”

“Are you kidding me?! It’s the whole fucking reason I’m up here! I’m like a horny 15-year-old, Blake- having stupid dirty dreams about you that make me _literally_ have to go walk it off to cool down.” She poked at her side, “I’ve never been like that before: the whole cool off thing- well, I mean there are _other_ ways to deal with it- which I am not opposed to in the slightest- but, I mean, I was still conflicted about the whole partner boundary thi-” Blake decided to let Yang save some of her dignity and shut her up with a kiss- but even then she couldn’t hide the grin on face. Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against hers.

“Oh my god we are such idiots,” she took a deep breath, “It’s uh, kinda, uh, definitely a mutual thing- the dream thing. My _complicated dream_ , was, uh, us- y’know. There’s been multiple dreams in fact.” She must have been radiating heat from her flaming cheeks as she looked down at- well, looked down at Yang’s boobs. Looking up only let her see Yang’s positively supernova-like grin as her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars above them.

“Hah! I should have expected it from you Blake- all those books you read must give you some pretty interesting scenarios,” she gave a suggestive eyebrow waggle, “I’m not surprised you want to try them out with someone, even if it’s just in a dream.” Unamused, Blake gave her a small shove and arched her own eyebrow in return.

“You literally just confessed to being so turned on you had to _go for a walk_ , you have no room to judge here.” Not in the mood for any more teasing she decided to test out her new favourite method for keeping her partner quiet- which turned out to be very effective.

“This will make it so much easier to shut you up in the future.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “And they say romance is dead- Dream Blake was so much more seductive than that.” The second part came out as a mumble, but nothing was merely a mumble to the faunus' four ears. She pulled back from her place on Yang’s lap.

“Excuse me?” The blonde froze.

“Please forget I ever said anything and get back to making out with me- that way I can't say anything else dumb.” Her pout might have worked on her at a different point in time but right now was the perfect time to tease the girl just a little bit more.

“Dream Blake huh? Well, Dream Yang had me pinned against a wall so I guess we're both going to be disappointed.” She traced Yang’s _very well defined_ abs through the thin tank top, “Though I'm sure that someone with muscles like yours would be up to the challenge- I _might_ even be persuaded to turn on the seductiveness as a reward: your choice Yang.”

Never one to back down from _anything,_ it was unsurprising that Yang didn’t even blink when delivering her rebuttal. “I think I can beat Dream Me considering I’m actually real- advantage to me, suck it _fake loser me_.”

Blake kept one hand draped over the brawler’s shoulder and lifted the other one from its place on Yang’s stomach to tap her chin, “I don’t know, we aren’t anywhere near a wall right now though, so how on Remnant would you prove it...”

Her taunting did the trick; for the first time ever Blake realised just what her choice literature meant when someone’s eyes were described as _burning with lust_ \- Yang’s hair glowed slightly but it was her eyes that were captivating, red bleeding into the edges of the soft lilac.

“Challenge accepted.”

With that final growled statement Yang captured her lips in a deep kiss, rising from her seated position in one fluid motion, hooking Blake’s legs around her waist as she walked towards the closeswall. Even when Blake’s back hit the wall with a small thump the kiss didn’t break, both participants too entwined to allow any space to come between them as Blake’s hands ran through the blonde’s mane and Yang’s hands grasped the faunus’ ass, keeping her in position. Never in any of her _wildest_ dreams had it ever felt anything like this- the constant rocking of their hips in tandem, the sharper contrast of the heat from Yang’s body and the wall, the complete sensory overload- no dream lived up to this.

When the two eventually parted, breathing heavily and very dishevelled, it took Blake a minute to try and gather her thoughts. She leant her head back against the wall, looking up to the night sky

“Wow, uh, you might have to wait until I get used to this before I can attempt to be seductive- that was the hottest thing, _don’t make a pun_ , that’s ever happened to me. I don’t know if you’ve realised but you are very distracting.”

Yang sniggered as she lowered her legs back to the ground, keeping one hand on Blake’s hips to keep her stable since they currently were in no state to be fully supporting her.

“Believe me, you are the distracting one. Also, you don’t need to turn on the seductiveness- you just _are_ \- it’s infuriating really,” she quickly looked at her scroll, “Oh man, it’s quarter past 3 already, as much as I would wholeheartedly love to continue with this we, including you and my shorts, should probably go to bed.” She sighed dramatically, “The things I do not to flunk out of school.”

Blake figured there was one last opportunity to tease her before they headed down. “You really like me in these shorts, don’t you?”

Her partner jumped and looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “Uh, yeah, I do kinda- it’s not too weird is it?”

“Does this mean I can have that hoodie?”

“Does this mean I’m allowed to sleep through Port’s class tomorrow? I figure it’s a good enough excuse.”

“Answer the question, Yang.”

She pretended to ponder the question for a moment before leaning one arm against the wall, partially enclosing Blake.

“It just depends on whether or not you’ll accept my terms.”

She eyed her partner warily. “What are your terms?”

“I’ll let you wear the hoodie- as long as it’s the _only_ thing you wear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this turned out to be 4000 words, I hit a weird block during the middle of it but I powered through for the Bees. I literally can't stop them bantering when they're supposed to be making out, they have so much chemistry that I can't do it justice by solely describing them making out with each other. The Pyrrha/Jaune rooftop catalyst conversation might have just saved this story- what great plot point: funny and the perfect opportunity to get some nice parallels going.
> 
> Drop a review if you like the Bees! Or Carly Rae Jepsen! Or if you want to criticise this! (Seriously someone needs to tell me to stop.)


	2. Warm Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you lift me up and catch me when I'm falling for you
> 
> Yang receives a very special birthday present from a Blake wearing a very special hoodie...

This was ridiculous.

Nothing had even happened and yet Yang’s palms were sweaty as she clutched the edges of the chair she was sat in like she would float off if she lost grip. The room was too hot. Far too hot, despite the fact she was only wearing her loosest gym shorts and a tank top. She tried to calm herself down- she really was trying- but the breathing exercises her dad had taught her hadn’t really covered how to take your mind off what she was seeing.

The reason for her almost literal meltdown? Her partner, _of course._

“I know you want me to take this off Yang, but believe me, boiling us alive in the room is not the best way to do it.”

Standing in front of her wearing nothing but- Yang’s breath hitched- _her_ grey hoodie and the smuggest smirk imaginable, was Blake Belladonna- her long-time partner, short-time crush and brand new girlfriend. The hoodie fell to just above mid-thigh, meaning her long legs were very much on display before they were covered by the jacket, which was zipped tantalisingly low, exposing all of Blake’s chest and hints of the curves of her breasts. Even her bow was off, meaning she was truly baring her all to Yang, and _totally not_ just using it to turn her on even more. Desperately trying to regain control of her thoughts and the situation she mustered up her smoothest, most unflustered smile and basically did everything she could to not show how much it affected her.

“If this is your idea of a present I think I should have birthdays more often, though if you want to go full on with the present motif you should have left the bow on.”

“I would have left it on,” she stalked forward, “But I know how much you _love_ my ears,” she said, while flicking one of them slightly, causing Yang’s mouth to completely dry up more than a Vacuan desert.

Swallowing slightly and completely giving up trying to not show how affected she was by this, she spoke again. “Fuck, Blake- I’m sure this must be classed as torture by someone- this is a human rights violation, _right_? Aren’t there laws against this?”

A finger reached out and poked her chest, emphasising every repetition of _you._ “You said you wanted me to be more seductive and then you said you wanted me to wear _your_ hoodie, so here I am.” Her hands rested on her hips as she cocked them to one side, “You brought this on yourself,” she smirked again, enjoying Yang’s discomfort a little bit too much, “I think you should be more careful what you wish for.”

“You’re wearing my hoodie and I'm not allowed to touch you? I _hope_ there is a law against this- I need to see you in handcuffs.”

Blake tilted her head slightly, surprised at how forward her partner was being. “Wow, coming on strong there babe,” her smile returned, “In completely unrelated news you’ll be pleased know I have your Christmas present sorted now.”

“Oh my god.” Yang rolled her head back groaning and shifted in the chair, “Why did I agree to the no touching rule? And when did you start saying _babe_? That’s unfair- you’re changing the rules- if you are I can too-”

She was swiftly shut up by a solitary index finger against her lips as her hands dropped back down to her sides.

“Uh, uh, uh,” she shook her head as she leant forward, drawing Yang’s attention to the place where the zipper stopped, just high enough not to reveal anything. “If you start doing that you won’t get to see what’s under the hoodie,” Blake’s smile was positively _dangerous_ , “Or rather, what’s _not_ under the hoodie.”

“I swear to god if you leave me high and dry-”

She was cut off again, this time by the zip being pulled down slightly, rendering her speechless, which Blake took the opportunity to capitalise upon, “What will happen? You’ll go for a walk? To _cool off_?”

Yang whined her name in protest, “ _Blake_! Don’t bring that up now. I’m not gonna do anything, I promise.”

The faunus sniggered at her plea. “Also, I don’t think you’ll be _dry_ by any stretch of the imagination.” An unamused expression came across Yang’s face as she glowered at the laughing girl’s poor attempt at humour. Regaining her composure, Blake returned to the reason for her girlfriend’s discomfort, laying a hand on the zipper and watching with amusement as the lilac eyes immediately focused in on it.

“Shall you do the honours or shall I?”

“You can do it.” Yang didn’t trust her hands to not fuck up the simple act of pulling a zipper down at this precise moment in time.

The room was silent bar the quiet noise of the hoodie being unzipped.

“So,” Blake’s voice wavered slightly as she spoke, “What do you think?”

Yang’s pupils were blown as she hungrily took in the sight of her girlfriend wearing only _her_ hoodie and the laciest pair of underwear she had ever seen- _oh wow_ did Blake's abs look good framed like that. Yang would stand by her statement that people looked better in minimal clothing rather than none; everything was hinted at but frustratingly hidden behind fabric that covered the full, glorious picture. The temptation to just grab Blake and throw this whole “no touching” thing out the window was almost overpowering. She licked her lower lip before biting it in an attempt to _not_ say the first things to cross her mind. Well, that was assuming she was capable of forming actual words at that moment in time since she was very much doubting her current ability to speak. She was certainly doubting her current ability to breathe.

She had apparently been staring a bit too long as Blake decided to break her out of her trance.

“It’s good to know you like your present,” she said it casually, like Yang had simply unwrapped a nice book rather than a hoodie that had been covering up _everything_ , “I’m taking the silence as a good thing by the way; I don’t think anyone will believe me when I tell them I managed to completely shut you up.”

The seated girl’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate a coherent sentence out of the thousands of thoughts flying around her head.

“I love my present, _oh my god_ , I do.” Yang blinked a couple of times, “I think this is probably the best present I’ve ever gotten. I don’t know if you realise it Blake but this is like, a good _four_ of my fantasies crossed off and jumbled all together.” She took a deep breath, “Please let me kiss you.” Her eyes were wide and pleading and her voice broke slightly with desperation.

Deciding to finally to take pity on her and to end her poor girlfriend’s torture- her knuckles had gone completely white gripping on to the chair in an attempt to keep her hands to herself and Blake didn't fancy being the one trying to explain _how_ it got broken to the faculty- she dropped herself into Yang’s lap. Immediately, she found her lips captured by Yang’s, who was kissing like her life depended on it- _who knows_ , maybe it did at that moment.

“I think I can let you touch me now, that rule was only in place to stop you from _skipping straight to dessert_ so to speak.” She gave Yang a small peck on the cheek and leant closer to ear, dropping her voice to a husky whisper. “I must say you are exceptionally good at following instructions; I think you like me being in control.”

A poorly repressed shudder ran through the worked up girl as she nodded almost imperceptibly. Blake's breath ghosted over her ear and down to the base of her throat, where a nip brought Yang hurtling back into reality- if she could even believe this was reality, that is. Her hands snapped to action, slipping under the hoodie and following the sharp lines of Blake's back and pulling her in for a deep kiss, her arms draped over Yang’s shoulders and her legs dangling either side of the back of the chair. Neither of them could tell exactly where the other began and neither of them particularly needed to know at this point.

Yang’s hands made their way from the defined back muscles to just underneath Blake's breasts, rubbing light circles on her ribs and forcing her to pull away from the kiss and look down at her partner with a frown.

“Yang.”

The blonde looked up, the picture of innocence and she continued to trace patterns on her girlfriend's ribs, ignoring the twitches starting to emanate from the points her fingers touched.

“You know, _heh_ , stop it, you know I'm ticklish there,” her giggles negated any anger that she tried to convey with her frown. Yang simply started tapping her fingers as she began to speak in a light voice.

“Would you rather I rub your _tummy_? Cats like that right?” Her grin was devilish as she lowered her hands to Blake’s stomach and once again leant up to kiss her.

And then the hands kept going down, completely ignoring her abs in favour of teasing the waistband of her black pants with one finger while holding onto a hip with her other hand. Blake tried desperately to lift herself up to meet the hand but her legs dangled uselessly at either side of the chair and Yang’s strong hand on her hip kept her in place, while their mouths refused to part.

Too soon, the teasing hand was pulled away- Blake letting out a soft moan at its loss- sliding up to join its partner before they simultaneously moved around to caress what many said was Blake's greatest _ass_ et. Yang involuntarily grinned against her partner’s mouth, causing her to pull back and amber eyes to watch her suspiciously.

“If you just thought up a pun I'm going to have to stop you right there, this is not the time.”

Yang was grinning lazily as she looked up at the girl on her lap, “What? Am I not allowed to appreciate my girlfriend's awesome butt?”

The momentary reminder that, yes, they were girlfriends and, yes, this was happening sent a small smile across Blake's face, “Yes you can appreciate my butt, but,” Yang snorted and whispered _butt but_ under her breath. Blake ignored her, “ _But_ , your _girlfriend_ would like it if you continue _appreciating_ what you were appreciating before,” grinding down ineffectually to try and give a hint at what she was insinuating. Sadly, it seemed that Yang still wasn't quite over the teasing from earlier, as she sat back and smirked at her.

“But Blake, I thought you said you didn't want me skipping to dessert? Especially when I've still got so much more to explore before then, things like _these._ ” That last word was coupled with Yang leaning forward and placing a kiss directly between her breasts, the connection startling her into reflexively arching her back to try and get closer again. Yang’s rough hands moved to support the small of her back, thankfully stopping her from falling backwards off the chair.

 _“_ I _hate_ it when you throw my words back at me like that,” she managed to grunt out through gritted teeth.

She could _feel_ Yang smiling against her skin before mumbling out, “Same _babe,_ same.”

Okay, they were _definitely_ going to have to place a limit on that word because otherwise Blake could foresee there being some _very_ awkward situations in the future. One word should not have that effect on her.

Yang’s hands once again moved back around to Blake’s front, this time avoiding her ticklish ribs and instead moving to cup her breasts, drawing another sharp intake of breath from her. The loose hanging hoodie still obscured most of her breasts, well it did, until Yang nudged it away with her nose, peppering kisses across their tops while her thumbs brushed across Blake’s nipples sending shudders through her body. For a minute the room was only filled by Blake’s heavy breathing and Yang’s murmurings as she pressed kisses to every inch of her partner’s chest.

Eventually, Blake spoke, panting slightly as she closed her eyes in a state of complete bliss.

“I thought this was your birthday present not mine.”

Yang was startled out of her worship of Blake’s chest by the sudden statement, looking up at her slightly confused, “What on Remnant makes you think that I am not ab-so-lute-ly fucking loving this? Best.” _Kiss_. “Present.” _Kiss._ “Ever.” The blonde licked her lips before continuing, “Also, what makes you think that we are _anywhere_ near finished? I hope you weren’t planning for this to be a quickie, because there’ll be _plenty_ of opportunities for you to _pay me back,_ so to speak, later. You might have been calling this dessert but I'd rather call it the _entrée_.”

The slight accent on the last word made Blake shiver, but she masked it with a full body eye roll. “Judging by the fact I managed to convince Weiss to take your sister on a trip to her family’s weapon manufacturing plant- which is a full weekend event for your information- I think you can be assured that I was not expecting this to be, as you so eloquently put it, _a quickie_.” She pouted a bit, thinking back to Weiss’ reaction and subsequent demands when she discovered the reason why she was being forced out of the room for a weekend. “I need to make the most out of this, Weiss drives a hard bargain you know.”

“Selling your soul to the Ice Queen was definitely worth it for this,” Yang hugged her closer, burying her face in the crook of her neck, “I love you Blake.”

The casual declaration of love caught Blake off guard but she took it in her stride, ignoring her increasing heartbeat and burning face, “Tell me that when you start thinking with your brain again and not when I'm sitting on top of you mostly naked. I feel like that might skew your opinion in my favour a bit.”

“Hmm, it might be swaying my opinion a bit,” Yang said distractedly, fiddling with one of the drawstrings on the hoodie, before glancing back at Blake. “Speaking of being mostly naked, though, I thought I said I wanted you to wear _only_ my hoodie?” She arched her eyebrow at the girl on her lap, “I’m seeing some extra fabric under there- not that I’m complaining too much, _but..._ ” She finished her statement by dragging her finger along the black lace band, smirking at the shivers she received from doing so.

Blake ducked her head “Well, I didn’t feel entirely right with just the hoodie so I thought-” This time it was her that was cut off by Yang’s finger closing her lips, forcing her to look up and focus in on the smile her partner was wearing.

“Shh, it’s okay, I was only kidding. I actually think I like it better like this, you are rocking the look. Seriously,” she gestured at Blake’s abs and general appearance, “Better than Dream Blake could ever be.” A silly grin lit up her face, “Plus, it _is_ one more thing for me to unwrap.”

Reassured that her addition hadn’t ruined her girlfriend’s fantasy she rolled her eyes, “Great minds do think alike,” she pecked her on the cheek again, “Happy birthday Yang.”

“A _very_ happy birthday to me.”

The silence lasted a beat too long, as the two stared at each other with dorky smiles on their faces, neither willing to break eye contact with the other.

“I feel like this would be better continued on the bed.”

“I’m beginning to think you just like me picking you up, Blake.”

“Are you saying this wouldn’t be better continued on the bed?”

“I wasn’t disagreeing with you, just thinking out loud. I didn’t hear you disagree with me either.”

“I hear the roof is _lovely_ at this time of night, the perfect place to _cool off-"_

Blake’s last sentence was cut off by her yelp as she clung onto a laughing Yang who had stood up from the chair with a quick jerk, carrying her wayward partner over to her bed and setting her down gently on the cover. Gently pushing her backwards, Yang leant down over her, the now familiar fire of lust burning in her eyes as she spoke in the low tone that sent shivers down Blake’s spine.

“Believe me _babe_ , I do not plan on _cooling off_ tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive folks, I have descended into some new circle of banterous Bumbleby makeout hell and I am enjoying my stay here tremendously, I hope you are too.
> 
> This one's a bit shorter because I am not as good with the whole makeout stuff- hence the amount of stuff they have to say to each other throughout this, they literally only stop talking when they start kissing. Also I'm sorry-but-not-sorry for the cut to black at the end there, I think me attempting to write anything more explicit than this would end in disaster.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and stuff below, it was the fantastic reception to the previous chapter that willed this one into being.


End file.
